


Aguanile Mai Mai

by Fountainjen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fountainjen/pseuds/Fountainjen
Summary: Lance learns that his 18th birthday is coming up fast which only seems to worsen his homesickness and feelings of inadequacy. With the war against Zarkon and the Galra mounting he finds support from an unexpected friend, Keith.





	Aguanile Mai Mai

**Author's Note:**

> This will hopefully be a multi-chapter fic that will focus mainly on Klance from Lance's POV (perhaps some implied Shallura in later chapters). I've read a lot of fics that have tried (and have failed) to include some references to Lance's Cuban heritage so I'm going to try my hand at it. I'm Cuban American and although I've never been to Varadero I think I can probably do a little bit of justice to it. This fic is tied into some of the later season 2 episodes, I'll try not to rehash too much episode details, just the stuff I think will be important for my fic (it will not really stay true to canon since it is a fic for a reason :P ). 
> 
> I'll try to add footnotes with translations if I write characters speaking Spanish. I'll update tags as I write out more of the story but just assume there will be some slow built up between Lance and Keith until we get to the good stuff :) . 
> 
> Story has not been beta'd so I apologize in advance for any typos or weird areas in my writing.

He felt the rush of the wind blow through his hair; with it carried the smell of the ocean. It cooled the sweat that drenched his body, formed by the summer sun beating down on him from above. He jetted through the avenues on his old bike, he had memorized all the dips and potholes but it didn’t make the ride any less bumpy. In the distance he could hear the beat of drums and the claves setting a rhythmic tempo to ease his ride back home.

Soon he was turning down his street; there was the family house right in the middle of the neighborhood. It was painted in a smooth egg shell color with blue accents to match the color of the sky and the ocean nearby. The house was separated into three apartments. He lived in the top suite with his Tita* and his Tito*, his mom and the twins. Below were his Tia* Blanca and her husband along with a couple of his younger cousins. In the back was his big sister Alina who had just gotten married to a European dude just a couple weeks before. Alina had met him while he was on vacation with his family in Varadero. She was a server at one of the big resorts towards the end of the Autopista*. They did the whole long distance thing for over a year before he popped the question. The whole thing became such a big to-do in the family. Tito disapproved of the whole thing. He was worried Alina would get pregnant and get played by the guy. Whenever he’d come to visit though, Lance had to cover for her and would help her sneak out just so they could get a few hours to meet. He wasn’t thrilled about it but when your big sister asks you for help to see the guy she was crazy about, well he just couldn’t say no. Things took a turn for the better when Lukas finally manned up and asked Tito for Alina’s hand in marriage. That was exactly what the old man needed to cool down about the whole thing. Lukas sweetened the arrangement by promising he wouldn’t be taking Alina away to Germany or whatever. Tito was really impressed when Lukas also offered to have a suite built for them right in the back of the main house. Probably all Alina’s idea but the dude was crazy about her and he was loaded. To Lance it looked like Alina had found herself a catch and he knew it was just a matter of time before he landed himself a cutie, preferably one with money who can accommodate his refined taste too.

Lance smirked at the thought of finding himself some sweet thing he could wrap his arms around. He finished locking up his bike against the front gate of the house. He grabbed the bread from the bike’s basket and made his way up the stairs on the side of house that led to the entrance of the top suite. Inside he could hear the sound of music playing. The old stuff his mom was always blasting on the weekends when she did most of the cleaning. A habit he knows she picked up with Tita when she used to be in her prime. It was just such a typical mom tradition which he hoped he didn’t somehow pick up when he was that age. He opened the door; the house was filled with the sound of Benny Moré.

“Ma! Ya llegue con el pan,”* he tried to yell over the sound of Bonito y Sabroso*. No one was hanging out in the living room when he walked in so he made his way into the kitchen expecting to find his mom preparing lunch for everyone but instead all he found was the cafetera* set on top of the stove. He grumbled a bit wishing lunch had already been set up but he settled on grabbing a mug and taking a look at the cafetera to check if there was any coffee left. He smiled triumphantly when he discovered it was filled up and it looked pretty fresh. He poured a little in his mug and filled the rest up with some milk and added a couple of spoon fulls of sugar. He grabbed a piece of the bread he left on the kitchen table and dipped it in the café con leche*. He made quick work of his snack while he walked back into the living room and tried again to call out for his mom. No familiar responses in return, just the sound of another oldie starting up real upbeat yet slow. He popped the rest of his bread into mouth and set the mug down before deciding to shut the system down.

“HALLOOO, madre mia, donde estas!?*” He yelled again, a few seconds passed without a reply. “Titaaa….Tito?! Yosdanny…Leydi…?” The house was uncharacteristically quiet without the music flowing freely. He could feel an eeriness in the pit of his stomach grow. He’s never come home to an empty house before and it felt overwhelming. He rushed from bedroom to bedroom, no sign of his family. ‘Maybe they’re all downstairs,’ Lance tried to reason. He dashed out the house and practically flew down the stairs. He knocked at Tia Blanca’s door. A few seconds passed and there was no movement to open the door; he was growing a bit impatient. He tried to turn the knob, it turned and he pushed the door open. The house was dim and it was still. He called out again for his family and there was no movement.

Panic crept through him now and he ran to the back to find the detached suite lacking the presence of the newlyweds as well. ‘Donde carajo esta todo el mundo?’* Lance thought while he slowly made his way back to the bottom of the staircase. Then he felt a force pull him up. He felt desperate to get to the roof, feeling like he’ll find answers up there. Everything was so strange but he wasn’t sure why he felt so nervous and afraid. Everyone should have been home today. At least he thought they should have been, suddenly he realized he couldn’t really remember much of that morning. He just remembered the wind and the sun and the rush of going down the little hills of the streets with his bike. Had his mom even asked him to go out for bread that morning? He wondered. His feet led him up to the second set of stairs that continued up onto the flat roof of the house while he tried to think back. As he got closer to the top he realized the air had become chillier. The stars were out he noted too. They shined big and bright above among an ocean of dark blue. How had time slipped so quickly? He wondered some more. He felt a bit lightheaded when he noticed a man hunched over a telescope he was looking through. He seemed familiar and Lance could feel his heart ache but he wasn’t so sure why.

“Uh…” Lance let out not sure how to get the man's attention.

The man turned and straightened up. He smiled warmly at him, “Mijo, ven pa qa. Mira esto, encontre a Pluto!”*

Lance felt a sense of relief wash over him suddenly seeing the warm smile of his dad; the worry about the rest of his missing family floating away without notice.

As he moved closer to his father with an upbeat pace he noticed the difference in height between him and his old man. The telescope much larger than it had looked from afar too. In fact it was a bit too big for him to even look through. He was dumbfounded and he turned to his father who seemed to have understood Lance’s plight at that very moment. His large hands encircled Lance’s small frame, he was tiny and light in his father’s hands while he was carried up to the eyepiece. Lance was careful not to move the telescope while he looked into the distant stars. Pluto a faint speck in the sky but it filled him with such a sense of wonder and excitement. He wished he could just reach up and take a hold of the little light.

“Wow, pa…lo encontraste por fin,”* his voice was full of awe. He turned his head to give his dad a congratulatory smile but he was only met with darkness. He wasn’t being held up any longer by the strong hands and he stood at a height he knew was his own. There was nothing around anymore, just darkness. He felt himself floating, he felt weightless and he was surrounded by the very stars he had hoped to reach.

“Pa…?” He called, his voice tiny even to his own ears but it echoed out into the nothingness.

He felt warm tears form in his eyes now.

“…Ma?” the tears flowed down his face freely. He was lost and he had no one. He was totally alone he realized and he curled into himself.

He heard the faint sound of roaring in the distance and he looked around for the source. In the far distance he could see Blue now and all the other Lions floating through space away from him.

“No…no, no wait,” Lance let out in desperation.

“Please, come back for me!” Lance continued to call out. Totally panic stricken again, he franticly continued to call out towards his Lion and to the other Paladins with fierce desperation.

“NO!” Lance jolted up with a start. He felt breathless. His hands came up to his face to wipe the tears roughly off his face. He looked around; he was in his room on his bed in the castle ship. He drove down his panic with the realization that it had all been some shitty weird dream. He felt so grateful for that.

“LANCE! Shut up,” He heard Pidge yell beyond the walls of his room. He let out a chuckle relieved to hear the familiar voice.

He noticed his headphones playing “Chan chan” faintly at the foot of his bed. He had a habit of listening to that old Cuban music ever since he had left to the Garrison. He hated it Saturday mornings when his mom would wake up the whole house at 8:00 with it but now it was the last thing he had from home.

Maybe it had been the music that had set off the sad dream. He scratched his head and decided maybe it was a better idea not to listen to stuff that would make him sad before falling asleep anymore. He grabbed the headset and his mp3 player and shut it off.  
He hopped off the bed and told himself there was no reason to dwell on it any longer. He needed to start his day, and he knew they’d have tons to do with the Teludav being out of commission.

* * *

 

“Whoa, this place looks just like a mall,” Lance observed.

Coran was totally oblivious to the clear changes the swap moon had gone through. He had run off quickly enough still in his pirate disguise in search of the lenses.

Lance turned to the others who were still in costume too.

“I say we ditch these get ups, we look like anime characters or some crap,” Lance stated to the others.

“Agreed,” Responded Pidge. Keith nodded in agreement. And Hunk didn’t waste time pulling off the heavy pieces of junk from his body.

After they were all free of their disguises, Keith spoke in a commanding voice, “Let’s split up and try to cover as much ground as possible to find these lenses.”

“Wait, who made you leader, huh bud?” Lance replied with a bit of bite.

“You got a better plan?” Keith responded heatedly.

“UH…yeah…hm, how about we each pick a different area of the mall and check if any of the stores are carrying these lens thingies,” Lance said with a smug smile.

“Awesome plan, buddy,” Hunk added encouragingly.

“How exactly is that any different from what I just said?” Keith screeched in his typical exasperated way.

“Eh, the difference is that I said it, mullet,” Lance responded with a chuckle.

Keith rolled his eyes and just turned away and left.

“Do you think we were being a little too mean?” Hunk wondered aloud.

“Nah, Keith really just needs to learn to loosen up a bit,” Lance replied with a shrug before turning away as well, “See y’all later, then.”

* * *

 

Lance and Pidge had now found themselves in the Earth shop looking around. Still a bit wet from the fountain and their pockets sporting several pounds of GAC.

“Neat, he has a Baywatch calendar here from the 90s,” Lance called to Pidge, “this is some classic shit.”

Pidge just gave him a hum in acknowledgement from a few shelves away.

“I wonder what day it is today on Earth,” Lance said aloud while he flipped through pages of scantily clad men and women representing each month.

“July 26,” Pidge stated.

“How do you figure?” Lance said turning over to Pidge then.

“I’ve been keeping track with this logarithm I created. It wasn’t that hard and well it’s just nice to have some sense of time.”

‘July 26…’ the date kinda echoed through his mind before realization dawn on him. That meant his birthday was only a couple of days away. He let a small sigh and he put the calendar back on the shelf he had found it on. Lance turned towards the shop attendee who was holding on to the console he and Pidge had planned to purchase before checking out some of the other things in the store for a bit.

Lance began to look at the little knick-knacks at the counter and found a small little shot glass looking thing with a white candle inside.

“Hey man, what are the chances you’ll include this candle for free with the purchase?” Lance asked the Earth Shop attendant while he rung up their new videogame console.

The attendee eyed the little white candle placed inside the glass holder.

“Sure, I doubt it’ll ever get sold anyway,” The attendee shrugged.

“Sweet, thanks.” Lance pocked the small object quickly.

“Why do you even want a candle?” Pidge asked curiously while they made their way to the front.

“Uh, none of your business, shrimp,” Lance retorted.

“Need something to set the mood when you’re jerking it, huh,” Pidge responded without missing a beat.

“What!? No,” Lance’s voice raised an octave a bit too high and he could feel himself get flushed, “It’s just…ugh, it’s none of your business, you weirdo.”

“Sure,” Pidge replied with an eye roll. They grabbed the bag with the console and both began to head out the door.

They heard their fellow Paladins then calling out to them. When they turned to the shouts, they saw Hunk and Keith were being chased by some lame Galra mall cop. Before they knew it they were all riding towards the exit on Kaltenecker the Cow making their epic escape. Of course Lance had to get too excited like he always did and smashed his forehead before they were out of the place but the day at the mall had been fun and it was closest any of them had gotten to normalcy since they rescued Shiro from the quarantine area back on Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Tita & Tito - Short form of Abuelita and Abuelito meaning in English Grandma and Grandpa.  
> 2\. Tia - Meaning: Aunt  
> 3\. Autopista - Meaning: Freeway (there's one long freeway that goes through to the very tip of Varadero)  
> 4\. “Ma! Ya llegue con el pan” - Meaning: "Mom, I just got here with the bread."  
> 5\. Bonito y Sabroso - A Song by Benny More  
> 6\. Cafetera - Coffee maker that's commonly used to make Cuban Coffee (image: https://i.ytimg.com/vi/smUR1gxsz9I/maxresdefault.jpg)  
> 7\. Café con leche - Meaing: Coffee with milk  
> 8\. “HALLOOO, madre mia, donde estas!?” - Meaning: "Hellooo (corrupted), mother of mine, where are you!?"  
> 9\. ‘Donde carajo esta todo el mundo?" - Meaning: "Where the hell is everyone?"  
> 10\. “Mijo, ven pa qa. Mira esto, encontre a Pluto!” - Meaning: "Son, come over here. Take a look, I found Pluto!"  
> 11\. “Wow, pa…lo encontraste por fin,” - Meaning: "Wow, dad...you finally found it,"


End file.
